1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to female body undergarments and more specifically it relates to a bra barrier device. The bra barrier device is made for a woman to be worn with a bra. It soothes irritated skin, can treat irritation, acts as a barrier against abrasive material and absorbs perspiration. It can be made inexpensively by containing recycled paper material, while it is easy and convenient to use. Since the product can consist of paper and adhesive strips, a woman could customize it by using a pair of scissors to shape it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous female body undergarments have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 609,434 to Howe; 723,893 to Meyer; 3,301,259 to McLeod; 5,060,648 to Zarkesh and 5,603,653 to Hartman all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.